Sherlock Holmes (Earth-8918)
History Early Life Accounts of Sherlock Holmes' early life come only from Holmes himself. He alleges that he is descended from country squires from medieval times, and that his grandmother was an assistant of the French artist Carle Vernet. Both Sherlock and his older brother Mycroft were possessed of gifted intellects that were evident at a very early age, but their differing career choices caused the nature of their intellects to diverge. Sherlock claims he first developed his methods of deduction as an undergraduate; his earliest cases, which he pursued as an amateur, came from fellow university students. Exhilarated with the thrill of testing his wits against those of criminals, he decided to pursue detective work as a full-time job. Sherlock found Scotland Yard's methods too rigid for his taste, so he ended up working as a private investigator who frequently consulted with the police - his closest ally in Scotland Yard was Inspector Lestrade. Meeting Watson At some point during Sherlock's career, a relative downtick in the crime rate coupled with his own eccentric hobbies caused him some financial difficulties. This forced him to lodge in cheaper housing at 221B Baker Street alongside Dr. John Watson, a former soldier turned practicing physician who would become Sherlock's partner and best friend, no matter how often the two bickered and bantered. Famous Cases A Study in Scarlet To be added... The Hound of Baskerville To be added... The Sign of Four To be added... A Scandal in Bohemia To be added... The Empty House To be added... The Reichenbach Plot To be added... Semi-Retirement and Joining the League After his supposed death at the Reichenbach Falls, Sherlock decided his days of detective work were over and settled down in Sussex under an assumed name, living alone as a beekeeper. In the meantime, Mycroft had ascended the governmental ranks to become director of MI5, codenamed M. When Mycroft started assembling his new "extraordinary" task force to operate in the Empire's interests overseas, Sherlock was one of the first people that came to his mind - he knew his brother had not perished at the Reichenbach. After tracking him down, Mycroft offered Sherlock the chance to pursue international cases under his own oversight. Sherlock agreed, somewhat reluctantly. Powers and Abilities Abilities * Genius-Level Intellect: Sherlock's range of knowledge is mostly limited to what he considers practical to his occupation, but even so is immense. ** Analytical Skill ** Botany: Sherlock's botanical knowledge is mostly focused on opioids and poisons. ** Geology: Sherlock can tell apart different types of soils at a glance, to the point that he can tell where Watson has been in London by the color and consistency of mud stains on his clothes. ** Chemistry ** Anatomy ** Sensational Literature: Sherlock knows every small detail of every crime ever perpetrated throughout the century. ** Musicianship: Sherlock can play the violin. ** Law ** Hand-to-Hand Combat: Sherlock recognizes the need to defend himself from criminals, and as such is a skilled fighter. He specializes in boxing, swordfighting, jujitsu and singlestick fighting, and his analytical skills enable him to prevail over enemies who are many times stronger and faster than him. Category:Antiheroes Category:Created by N0bodii Category:Earth-8918 Category:League of Extraordinary Gentlemen (Earth-8918) Category:Humans